HER SASSY GAY FRIEND
by anononymas
Summary: Hermione granger in a muggle bar with her sassiet gayest friend ...Draco malfoy


Disclaimer: all the books and movies belong to J k Rowling and Warner Bros

Hermione granger was very lucky woman, yes indeed she was! she had the most sassiest gayest friend she could ever find , it was a shock to learn he the guy who claimed that he had almost half of girls running after him during Hogwarts was a gay , she couldn't wipe the shock herself , but she was lucky to be friends with him.

It was during when she found her best friend Harry Potter aka savior of world lip locking with Draco Malloy, that was a shock and god it was hot! She felt maybe there was such thing as forbidden love.

Fortunately Ginny weasel and Harry were on a break , and break means trying to seek new ways of relationships before getting back together , to the shock to find Harry and Draco 's "coming out" created an outrage in wearing world , but then who cares , he did save their world , twice.

So here was she , in a smuggle bar with Draco Malfoy with strawberry pina colada on her hand and in his hand a blueberry slush with twisty straw eying a muggle boy as piece of meat.

"Quit drooling, you are creating a pool over the table" Draco's bored voice filled her ears.

Hermione turned and smiled, with this purple sweater and black jeans he looked good, shame he was a gay.

"Oh have you seen him? That's delicious!" she nodded her head over a hot muggle with brown hair and blue eyes.

Draco scoffed

"Granger for the last time he's isn't piece of meat you can say delicious, he's a human after all" he smiled at her.

"Puff, look at him my god is he taken? I seriously would like to know him better" she gestured wildly at him.

"You would, won't you?" he spoke quietly

"Excuse me but are you judging me? I never judged you Draco infect I am very happy that you and harry are dating it's so romantic!" she clapped her hands in delight.

"I am NOT dating potter, the kiss you found was just drunken one, and how many times do I have to say that?" Draco's eyes got narrowed.

"But you were so intense and all over each other, I think it's wonderful" she sighed

"You would never understand will you?" Draco again spoke quietly.

Hermione ignored him and eyed the muggle, Draco's hand was getting sweaty and he clenched them

"Draco go and get his name or number, I think he likes me" Hermione said.

"WHAT! I am not your dog Granger goes get him yourself! "He angrily replied.

"What's got your wand in a knot? Oh come on Draco I can't talk to him, I am very shy would you please go?" she made her eyes and blinked them frequently

Draco laughed "sometimes I wonder why you broke up with weasel"

"He loved Luna and I think they are perfect for each other" she replied while smiling

"You should be Agni aunt"

"I am"

"Please?"

"No"

"I will do whatever you want!"

Shit Hermione wasn't supposed to say that! Now she thought all the evil things Draco would make her do, like for example give him full accesses to Oliver wood's team secrets.

But Draco won't do that, would he?

Draco smirked mischievously

"If I do that you promise to give me whatever I want?" he asked for confirmation

The muggle boy was getting many attentions from females Hermione was getting distraught by second and Draco had a evil idea in his head.

"Yes" after all how bad could it be? If he wants to know how to beat Oliver wood in next match she will give him

"Fine"

With that Draco went to the smuggle boy, the two were seem to have a casual conversation in which Draco laughed loudly and muggle boy patted his back.

That must be going well.

Draco came back with piece of paper and smirked at her

Hermione moved forward to grab it; Draco hid it in his pockets.

"Now princess where is my reward" he smirked

"You said I get whatever I want"

"Yeah you can have Oliver's dirty qudditch secrets "

"I don't want that, I want something else"

Hermione blinked this was new as new seeker for falcons she thought Draco would be highly interested in Oliver's game plan

"What do you want?"

"A kiss"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"You heard me "

"Don't be daft"

"I am not daft"

"You are gay"

"I am not!"

"Is this some sort of experiment thing" Hermione asked

Draco sighed "sort of"

"Eww"

"Oh come on granger you really think I am gay?"

"Yes and you are wearing purple!"

Draco laughed "purple's not gay!"

"You have a poodle!"

"Chole is a gift from my mum"

"You painted my toes"

"I like your feet"

"You kissed harry and dated him!"

"Pretend game"

Hermione let out an animalistic voice and stomped away

"Why?"

"Cause I like you and think getting close to you was a only way like this" Draco turned serious

Hermione smacked him with her purse

Draco nearly fell down

"I deserve it" he says quietly

"How can I believe you are not gay?" she asked.

"Cause I can make sure that potter is defiantly with she weasel and is getting more hell than me" he smirked

"So if I kiss you, will you give me his number?"

"Yup"

"Fine but I still don't like what you did"

And so he kissed her and boy when he kissed her , she saw stars , fireworks, moon and sun all of them mixed together , it was really tender yet so intense , it was like he was trying to say something really meaningful , Hermione herself felt beautiful it was the best one she got in her life.

With that he pulled away and smiled Hermione knew no man with a bleeding heart gay or not could ever kiss her like that.

So she kissed him again

After a while, he took her hand and went home to resume kissing

"By the way the guy you were finding delicious was gay and he was there with his boyfriend "Draco smirked.

"DRACO MALFOY I WILL KILL YOU!"

Laughing, he made her chase to the bedroom

Please review!


End file.
